


Jobless Monday

by puppykell



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykell/pseuds/puppykell
Summary: He only loves me whenThere's a means he means to endOh I miss when we first metHe didn't know me yet- Jobless Monday // Mitski
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Jobless Monday

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is an angst fic inspired by a mitski song written about two Minecraft youtubers, leave me alone. 
> 
> as always, if you are/know anyone mentioned in this fic please do not read this

It was raining when Alex finally left Schlatt’s house. The sun had gone down hours ago, and the heavy clouds that had looked ready to burst that afternoon had finally cracked open. He almost regretted not bringing an umbrella, but the feel of cold, winter rain against his skin was almost sobering. Tilting his face to the sky, he let the rush of cold wake him from the stupor he had fallen into. He didn’t know what it was, but being around Schlatt always made him feel off-kilter, dizzy, and a little bit foolish.

~~

“Fuck you Alex, you can’t keep doing this. I don’t need you trailing after me or showing up here like a stupid fucking dog. I’ll call you if I need you. Jesus.”

Alex could have let the words hurt, and in the past he had, but instead he breezed past the figure in the door, throwing himself down on his couch. He was drunk - he was always drunk when he went to go see Schlatt nowadays - and he could tell by the exasperated sigh behind him that the man had figured it out.

“Fine, go ahead, make yourself at home why don’t you? Fucking Christ man, I’m going to stop answering the door.”

~~

He did that a lot, threatening to lock him out. It had worried him at first, but Alex knew he would never really go through with it. Or at least he hoped so. The rain was starting to feel uncomfortable, his bones ached with how cold it was, but he kept walking, pulling his soaked jacket closer around himself, hurrying to get home.

~~

“F-fuck. Do that again. Shit, how are you so good at this? Keep going.” 

Schlatt was always gentle, when they did this. His hands never left bruises, he never bit or scratched or hit. Sometimes Alex wished he did, just so he had proof later that it happened. But he never complained, sunk to his knees or sprawled on the bed and let Schlatt take what he wanted. Schlatt would make him take care of himself in the bathroom afterwards, scrunching his nose in disgust when he had first begged for his hands, his mouth, anything. He didn’t ask anymore. 

“Ah, ah, Al-alex! Fuck!” Schlatt pulled him off when he was finished, “Bring me a towel when you’re done, I need to clean myself up.”

~~

When he got to his own apartment he was drenched, and he quickly stripped off his outer layers. Getting dressed while drunk and in the dark (the power bill was late, and he didn't bother with a flashlight) was probably not the best idea, and he stumbled around like a fool for a while until he gave up and rolled into bed. There was a buzz, and his phone lit up on the bedside table.

From: J-Man  
Tomorrow night, my place? 

Alex didn’t answer, but he knew that he’d be there. He always was.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short! it was supposed to be longer but I don't like writing angst that much so I kept it short and sweet!


End file.
